Yami
A wandering "Lone wolf". One of the people seen in the Sukyaku City before the incident. Past is a mystery with little being known about him or his origin. Appearance Yami appears to be a young man with the appearance of a 16-17 year old with a height of 181 cm, dark brown hair that unless inspected close up appears to be black, and a tanned and well built body. He also has black sclera and a golden yellow colored eyes with a scar over the his left eye. He is often seen wearing a coat with a black fur hood, usually worn with black pants and shoes. He is usually seen with 3 katanas on the left side of his waist and a strange armguard on his left arm appearing to be made of some type of bone. He also carries around a small beautifully decorated short sword on his back. All of these features gives him the likeness of a wolf and thus along with his personality gave rise to the "Lone Wolf" Title. Personality Yami has a quiet and antisocial personality. In addition to this he is often cold, and indifferent to those around him and sometimes there is even a cruel antagonistic side to him. However despite all of this he still cares deeply about his comrades and will go to great lengths to protect them ( There is a rumor that he got the scar over his left eye protecting a friend in battle). In addition although often indifferent and cruel he prefers to settle things peacefully without having to resort to violence, however should he be provoked or not given an option he would not hesitate to fight. In battle he is ruthless and will aim fo his opponents weaknesses or even kill in cold blood. To his close friends however he is known as kind and even surpisingly talkative at times. He also seems to get along well with his 3 sword spirits Muramasa, Masamura and Masamune. History Little of his background is known, however it is believed he was ostracized as a child due to the black sclera of his eyes, and treated badly thus leading to the development of his cold personality. He also wandered the amusement park of Sukyaku city and taking part in some of the games and activities before the incident occured. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities/Equipment Ability Ability Name: Dark Wanderer *Allows yami to turn his body to darkness and thus become intangible, however yami may only be intangible for a short period of time. In addition yami will tire from overusing this ability. *Allows yami to suck in and store anything in his dark void for future use such as weapons, objects and even attacks such an energy beam or a projectile. *Gives yami limited control over gravity enabling him to pull in his opponents or immobolize his opponents by increasing the force of gravity on them. *Allows Yami to negate other opponents abilities if he touches them with his hands, this will work only for a short period of time before the opponent regains their ability. If Yami chooses so, he may sacrifice his life and release all of the above powers to their maximum, acheiving a massive increase in these abilities powers and capabilities. However Yami will die from this after about five minutes of use. Ability Name: '''Devils eyes *Yami's eyes allow him to see and sense many different things in a 360 degree radius, he possesse's thermal vision, energy sensing, and can even see what others around him see (however stronger people can resist this if they're aware he is using it). His vision is accurate for several kilometers in a 360 degree radius and has greatly increased perception and movement tracking (making some things seem like they're almost standing still to him). However most of the time yami does not use the sight sharing ability due to immense amount of energy it takes to keep up, and thus only uses it if needed. Another side effect of Yami's devil eyes is his inability to sleep, this can sometimes be a weakness or a strength. '''Ability Name: Master swordsmanship *Yami is a master swordsman whose swordmanship is rivaled by very few. Allowing him the use of the 3 swords Muramasa, Masamura , Masamunein addition to the bone armguard. He is ambidextrous and can use 2 of his 3 katanas at once, in addition he is so skilled at using Muramasa, Masamura, and Masamune that he can switch between the blades almost instantly and can cut almost anything. His speed with his 3 swords is so great that very few people can even react in time to his slashes, and he has the strenth to enable him to cut almost anything. As a master swordsman he is also capable of moving and reacting at superhuman speeds. {C Equipment: *'Muramasa' is a katana with supernatural powers. It has the ability to cut through anything and is very dangerous to use. This sword has such high durability that it is almost impossible to break by any means. In addition the katana contains the spirit Muramasa, which can materialize itself and converse with yami and the other sword spirits. Muramasa is the most cruel and evil of the 3 blades however he genuinely cares about yami and will often try to stop him from doing anything dangerous. He believes that blades and other weapons are meant to kill and thus is often arguing with Masamune over this belief. *'Masamura' is a katana with supernatural powers enabling it cut through and absorb forms of energy (ex. fire, light, electricity, and various other supernatual energies), and can use this energy to release a blast of energy. This sword has such high durability that it is almost impossible to break by any means. In addition the katana contains the spirit Masamura, which can materialize itself and converse with yami and the other sword spirits. Masamura is the most calm and indifferent of the 3 blades and will often give calm, logical and analytical advice to yami. He also cares about yami and often times will watch over him. He plays a mediator sort of role for the other two katanas, with him usually having to play peacekeeper and stopping their fights. He believes a blade should be used to both protect and to kill others. *'Masamune' is a katana with supernatural powers enabling it to seal away any evil that it cuts. In addition this sword can be controlled to cut only evil. This sword has such high durability that it is almost impossible to break by any means. In addition the katana contains the spirit Masamune, which can materialize itself and converse with yami and the other sword spirits. Masamune is the most kind and carefree of the 3 blades. He is very moral and ethical and such usually stops yami from doing any crimes or wronging others. He believes that blades and weapons should be used to protect people instead of killing. He is often arguing with muramasa due to their conflicting beliefs. *'Bone armguard' is a supernatural armguard made of bone that may be controlled to produce bone from the guard. This armguard may be used to form shields of bone bone spears or even a bone blade. The bone is hard but may be able to break. If the armguard itself is broken it will take a day to repair itself and during that time cannot be used. Trivia *He is often seen with his 3 sword spirits in their materialized form, this often leads to questioning by the unknowing about whether or not he is truly a lone wolf. *Coincidentily his favorite animal's are wolves. *Although he has a scar across one eye he is not blind in that eye, and can still see fine with it. *His decorated short sword is his most prized possesion and it seems he has some deep history involving it. *He has a habit of jaywalking into traffic while not paying attention and cutting any car that is about to hit him in half. Strangely nobody has ever been hurt by this but the property damages have made him infamous and he is a wanted man by many car insurance companies.... *Although ambidextous he usually uses the right hand over the left. *When dual wielding he will often use Muramasa with his right hand, and Masamura with his left hand. *Masamune is the longest of the 3 katanas with Muramasa and Masamura being shorter. *His favorite number is 17 *Yami does not sleep, as he is incapable of sleeping due to his devil eyes being constantly active. He does however rest by simply lying down and relaxing. Quotes Category:member